


Why am I hearing Grif in stereo?

by EmeraldObsidian



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crack?, Crossover, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldObsidian/pseuds/EmeraldObsidian
Summary: RvB crew meets the AH crew.





	1. Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my notes in econ, so I have no idea if/when I will update.
> 
> Rated T for language. Rating may change.
> 
> I have know idea if there will be any relationships, but if there is I will update the tags accordingly. 
> 
> This is not Beta-ed. 
> 
> I haven't watched RvB in forever so I might not get the characters exactly right and the timeline for when they show up unknown. So make your own assumptions. 
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are my life blood.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Grif! I don't care about your excuses! It was your fault! Own up!"

"Simmons, you should know I've never owned up to anything in my entire life."

"Quit your yappin' and help me figure out where Grif stranded us all," Sarge yelled suddenly.

"Yes, sir!" Simmons responded immediately.

To which Grif mumbled, "Kiss ass."

Simmons pointedly ignored the jab.

Sarge ignored the two and continued on, "It's bad enough that we seem to be stuck in a storage closet of some sort, but to be trapped in here with the blue team just adds insult to injury!"

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly a walk in the park for us either buddy!" Church replied indignantly.

"You think you got it bad?!" interjected Tucker, "Caboose won't let me go! And he smells awful!"

"There's something behind the broom," whispered Caboose.

"There is nothing behind the broom!" yelled Tucker, "Now let me go! And wash your armor once in a while!"

Reluctantly, Caboose let go of Tucker.

Before anyone else could complain, a voice from outside yelled, "Hey! What's all that racket in there?!"

The door suddenly flew open to reveal a very confused, and heavily tattooed, man.

"What the fuck is goin-" the man cut himself off and a look of total awe filled his face, "Oh my God. No way! No fucking way!"

They stood their staring at each other for a good minute before the man started yelling, "Burnie, Gus, you gotta come see this!"

All this shouting drew a group of people from a nearby room. 

"Gus and Burnie aren't here anymore Geoff. We're the only ones still in the building," said the first guy who walked out, a fairly heavyset man with a big ginger beard, "Now what are you yelling about out here?"

"It's them! It's them!" was all Geoff could get out.

The ginger beard man shook his head and walked over to the doorway where Geoff was and immediately froze. 

"Jack? Jack! What's going on? What's over there?" said the next man in a strange accent. 

But before anything else could happen, Grif took off his helmet and turned to Geoff, "Why the fuck do you sound like me?"

Sarge immediately began to berate Grif for removing his helmet without permission, but Grif ignored him as usual.

Geoff stared at him. But this time it was less awed and more calculated. Sad even.

"I am you."


	2. The Fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to grace you with another chapter. I shall now vanish into the void till the next update.
> 
> (Thank you to all who left comments and kudos!)

"The fuck you mean, 'you are me'?! How the fuck is that possible?!"

"Well, you see- It's uh- It's sorta-"

"What Geoff's trying to say is, you're a character he voices in a fictional animated show."

Geoff shook his head, "Wow Ryan, that's cold."

Ryan shrugged, "Better to just rip the bandaid off."

"Whatever," Geoff said, turning back to the reds and blues, "The more important thing is, how the hell are you here?"

Sarge spoke up, "Well the short answer is Grif. The long answer is also Grif."

"I should've known," Geoff chuckled.

"Listen," said Grif, trying to defend his pride, "if it's my fault, it's also Simmons' fault."

"What?! How is it my fault?!"

"You're the one who told me to do work! You know nothing good ever comes from that!"

"Yeah, well," Simmons paused, "you need to pull your own weight around here!"

Simmons looked quite smug, and Grif looked like he'd just eaten something sour.

"As fun to watch as this is," Church interrupted, "we need to tell them how we got here so maybe they can send us back."

Simmons turned to Grif, "Yeah Grif. Tell them how we got here."

"Well ya see," Grif started, side eyeing Simmons, "this dumbass over here thought it'd be a great idea to force me to work on the warthog."

"Wait a minute," Geoff interrupted, "how could the warthog send you here? That doesn't make any sense."

Church snorted, "Nothing in our lives makes any sense."

"True."

"Anyway," resumed Grif, "I was working on the warthog, and Mr. Kiss-ass was breathing down my neck, and the next thing I know we're all in this storage closet."

"Well that's not very helpful," remarked Ryan.

"Yeah," said Jack, "it's not like we've got any warthogs lying around."

Sarge shook his head, "Dang, if only Lopez was here. He'd be able to get us home."

"But sir, I-"

"Not now Simmons," interrupted Sarge, "I'm busy lamenting the loss of my best soldier."

"Yes, sir," muttered Simmons.

"Come on! We have to focus!" Church yelled in frustration.

"Yeah," agreed Ryan, "but it doesn't look like we can do anything for you. You're stuck."

Tucker shrugged, "There's worse places to be stuck. At least you have babes here," Tucker paused, and then continued in alarm, "You do have babes here right?"

"Yes, we have babes here," Jack laughed.

"The question is," said the man with the strange accent, "what are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here."

Jack nodded, "Gavin does have a point. Knowing them we'd come back to the place burned to the ground."

"Well someone's just gotta keep an eye on them."

All of the Achievement Hunters immediately turned and looked at Geoff.


End file.
